


I'll Be Yours

by vtn



Category: Placebo
Genre: Narcissism, Other, self love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-19
Updated: 2004-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtn/pseuds/vtn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one to whom he dedicates his life, his body, and his soul.  His reflection in the mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Yours

Two pairs of eyes meet in perfect symmetry, both a dazzling, radiant blue-green, the color of a sparkling Caribbean ocean, yet apt to shift to the color of ice or the color of fern leaves.

“It really is a nice color, you know,” he says to the face across from him, getting no words in return. “And don’t you forget that.” The other pair of eyes just blink, but their once piercing gaze softens, as if to say, _don’t worry, you’re here to remind me and you’ve always done a good job of that._

He sighs and leans back a bit in the chair he sits in, which draws him further away from the other face. Though he does enjoy looking at that beautiful display of aesthetic perfection across from him, he thinks that looking from afar often makes it easier to concentrate on the big picture, and not the little blemishes and details that screw around with the ideal, perfect image he keeps of that face in his mind. After all, it isn’t always that they are able to meet face to face.

“You know, I think we’ve both gotten each other out of a lot of bad situations. All those relationships, the names that I’d mention if not for knowing that neither of us wants to hear them again. It was always you who had my back, always me who had yours.”

The face stares back in firm agreement, a smile playing at the corners of its lips.

“Of course,” he continues, “I never use caution when it comes to who I set my eyes upon. I mean, I’ve fancied, three, four, five people all at once, and that’s only the ones I actually _knew_. I don’t think I could ever stay committed to _one_ , just like that! It comes easily to lots of people, but oh no, not me!”

The other sighs empathically, and nods slightly.

“Yet I guess there are a few in my life who I felt I could never get away from…and it pains me a little to say this, because, you know, I don’t want to hurt your pride…but honestly you were once one of them. I once wanted you to just leave me alone, to let me escape into a world where things happened _exactly_ how I envisioned them in my mind…but _noooo_ , you were always getting in the way.”

 _Do you still feel like that?_ ask the pair of pleading, nervous eyes.

“And now…now I know the truth. Things _can_ happen how I envision them. How _we_ envision them. I mean, think about it. We’re where we want to be, aren’t we now?”

The smile that he then cracks is returned to him.

“Yeah, and I know if I didn’t have you here, I wouldn’t have done it. When no one else was around, no one else cared about me, no one else wanted to be near me, you were there for me. All the time. You’ve given me—to be candid with you, you’ve given me every kind of pleasure imaginable, whenever it was my desire. And you’ve never done a single thing to hurt me. I guess…I guess I’ve hurt you before.”

This sentence is replied to with an expression of slight concern.

“And yeah, I have been a little heartless. But …I _needed_ you that whole time through. I always craved you, desired you with all my heart. And all those people I’ve wanted, all those people I’ve ended up rejecting, and even the people I’ve still kept with me—it was you I was looking for in all of them. I was trying to find something in them that reminded me of you. Because…this is hard to say but, God, you’re _beautiful_. _Beautiful_ , through and through. Inside and out. And I…”

 _You don’t need to say it,_ the gaze across from him replies.

“Yes I fucking _do_ need to say it! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!” He smiles now; smiles through the tears that he didn’t even realize had been creeping over his eyelids and are now streaming down his face. His confession is out, and now he’s at peace. He tries to pull himself together, and manages enough to whisper a simple, lusty, “Touch me.”

He knows very well that it’s what they’ve both always been about: sensations. They’re both sensory people, though they also like visuals too. And a visual is what he’s going to give, and what he knows he’ll get in return. Slyly, he slips his hand up into his shirt and grasps at skin, closing his eyes and feeling the fingers dance across his chest. Then he opens his eyes, and as the two draw closer to each other, both undo the snaps of their pants and slip them down to their ankles, underwear included.

Now that he has the optimal view, he isn’t going to waste time. Socks and shirt are quickly tossed away with reckless abandon.

Then they both take a step back, acknowledging that some moments are sacred and some things do need to be taken slowly. A final nod of agreement, and then…

He dives forward, every inch of his skin colliding with cold glass, his lips sliding down, perfectly matched with the pair that slides down with him. The one to whom he dedicates his life, his body, and his soul.

His reflection in the mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> AMS  
> August 18, 2004
> 
> Oh dear, it's my fanfiction from 2004. Title from Placebo, of course. _I'll be your father, I'll be your mother, I'll be your lover, I'll be yours._


End file.
